Since the past, for example, analysis of calculating performance of mechanical structures has been performed. For example, a method of performing an analysis calculation while switching analysis of a different level of detail in accordance with an analysis condition when an analysis model of a mechanical structure is constructed as in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, a model selecting unit selects a simulation model on the basis of a selection condition set from a condition input unit, reads the simulation model from a model database, and a simulation calculating unit performs a simulation calculation on the basis of an initial state and a simulation condition set in the condition input unit using the read simulation model. Accordingly, the simulation calculation is performed while switching the simulation models having different levels of detail on the basis of a model selection condition. For example, a device that performs a simulation with high accuracy on important parts using a model with a high level of detail and performs a simulation on less important parts in a short time using a model having a low level of detail is disclosed.
Further, for example, a method of storing an analysis model in advance, combining an analysis model on the basis of information to be combined, and performing analysis in analysis for the whole system constituting a mechanical structure as in a technique disclosed in Patent Document 2 has been known. A device including a module library storage unit in which circuit information related to a circuit of each substrate module, mounting information related to part mounting, and analysis models used for characteristic analysis are stored in advance, an input unit that receives an instruction related to a connection between modules to realize a desired wiring, a module combining unit that combine the circuit information and the mounting information of the module to be combined with each other on the basis of the input instruction, decides a layout of a wiring board, combines the analysis models of the modules to be combined, and generate a combined analysis model, a characteristic analyzing unit that performs a characteristic analysis for the layout based on the generated combined analysis model, and an output unit that outputs the decided layout and a result of the characteristic analysis generated for each layout is disclosed in Patent Document 2.